


The Kidnapping Of BB-8

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay, IN SPACE!, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Protective Poe Dameron, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 has been kidnapped by The First Order but can Rey, Finn and Poe save him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapping Of BB-8

Finn rolled over in bed expecting to feel his Latino space lover, but instead felt nothing. He sat up and looked around the room, Poe wasn’t there. He felt where his boyfriend had been sleeping just hours earlier, it was still warm with his body heat. Finn curled into the space and smelled the pillow. He loved how Poe always came home smelling of engine oil. 

Poe walked in, anxiety lacing his wrinkled brow. Finn looked at him embarrassed. Poe’s face softened and he smiled at his boyfriend.

“Have you seen our son?” Poe asked

Finn shook his head, “BB-8? Not since yesterday morning, he was playing with R2-D2. They were winding up C-3P0.” Finn responded

Poe smiled slightly, despite his anxiety. BB-8 had fast become close with the blue and white R2 unit. He sighed and sat down on the bed, his face in his hands. He turned to look   
at his dark skinned lover. “I’m really worried about him.” he said

Finn hugged his boyfriend from behind and kissed his neck. “I’m sure he’s fine. Did you ask Rey or Leia, they might have seen him?”

Poe shook his head. “I didn’t want to worry anyone.” He said

Finn sat next to Poe and took his boyfriends’ hand. “Ok, you go ask General Leia, and I’ll ask Rey.” He suggested

Poe kissed Finn. “I love how smart you are.” He said

Poe walked up to General Leia, who he happened to see walking towards the hanger. He virtually ran up to her.

“General, General Leia?” he asked

“What is it Poe? You last attempt at flirting failed and still you keep trying.” Leia said with a sigh

“No this isn’t about that . . .” Poe responded

“What is it then?” Leia asked, seeing how serious her best pilot was.

“BB-8 is missing have you seen him?” Poe said

“No, I hope you find him. The First Order are still searching for him.” Leia said

“YOU THINK HE’S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE FIRST ORDER?!?” Poe yelled

“Pilot, I think you shouldn’t worry. You can ask R2 if want to, he’d probably know.” The General said. she put her hand on Poe’s shoulder “He’ll turn up, I know he will.” She said

Poe smiled, but still wasn’t convinced. He went to the control centre to ask R2-D2 and C-3P0. He found the droids together; they seemed to be deep in conversation.

“R2 have you seen BB-8?” he ask the smaller droid. 

“Beep, boop boop, beep.” R2-D2 responded in an undignified tone.

“You shouldn’t be so rude R2-D2. He’s not accusing you of anything.” C-3P0 said.

The Latino pilot knelt before the R2 droid “No, I’m not. I just want to know where he is, and that he’s safe. Just like you did before we found Luke.”

R2-D2 beeped sadly and his blue light dimmed. He looked squarely at the face of the pilot.

“Please, just tell me if you know anything, it’s fine if you don’t” Poe begged

“beep beep.” The droid said

Poe turned to C-3P0 for a translation. “He hasn’t seen him since noon yesterday.” the gold droid said.

Poe stood up with a sigh. “Ok, thanks for the help.” He said sadly

He walked away and R2-D2 beeped at him.

“Me too buddy.” Poe said, fully understanding what the robot meant.

Meanwhile Finn had, had a harder time finding Rey. She landed the Millennium Falcon and walked down, laughting with Chewy.

“Oh thank God!” He said “REY! Rey!” Finn yelled running up to her.

“Finn what is it? What’s wrong?” Rey asked hugging her best friend.

“BB-8 has gone missing. Poe is going out of mind, he’s acting like an overly protective mother. I’m really worried.” Finn said

Rey nodded. “I’m really sorry, I haven’t seen him.” she said “I’ll help you look if you want?” she suggested.

Finn nodded. “Thanks, I owe you one.” He said

“aaaaargh,” Chewbacca said softly

“What did he said?” Finn asked. he still didn’t fully trust Chewy yet.

Chewy glared at him smugly.

“He said that he saw BB-8 leave with something dressed in a black cloak, he thought that it was you.” Rey said

“No, it wasn’t. Cloaks aren’t my thing.” Finn said “You don’t think it was the first order do you?” he asked concerned.

“AAAARRRRGGGHHH!” Chewy yelled angrily

“It’s fine Chewy.” Rey said

“aaaarrrrrgggghhhh.” Chewbacca said sadly

“I know, I miss him too.” Rey said patting her co-pilot’s hairy arm.

Poe ran up to them and hugged his boyfriend. “Nobody knows where he is!” he said

“Chewy said that he saw him leave with someone in a black cloak.” Rey said

Poe let go of Finn. “Really?” he asked

Chewbacca nodded in response. 

“I bet it’s the first order! We have to go rescue him! I can’t lose him again.” Poe said

“But we don’t know for sure Poe, i don’t doubt you, it’s just . . .” Finn said

Poe looked at his boyfriend, giving him a sad puppy dog face. Finn put his forehead to Poe’s.

“Ok, we’ll go to The First Order base and find out.” Finn said

“I’ll fly us in The Falcon.” Rey said

“ARRRRGGGH!” Chewy said triumphantly. 

“YES!” Poe said excitedly

“No not you Chewy!” Rey said. Chewbacca looked at her in confusion and disappointment. “Stay here, I don’t want you to kill Kylo Ren. Leia wouldn’t approve.” Rey said

Chewy nodded and let Finn, Poe and Rey get on board the Millennium Falcon. 

“I’ll be your co-pilot.” Poe said

“Okay, I promised I won’t tell Chewy.” Rey said with a slight laugh

They quickly flew through till they approached The First Order’s base. 

“Okay we’ll take a separate ship down.” Poe said, getting out of the co-pilots’ seat. 

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Rey said

“No, you stay here and if were not back within an hour assume we’ve been kidnapped too and get help.” Poe said

“Are you sure?” Finn asked

“I’m getting my baby back.” The Latino responded

They got in the separate ship, a new addition to the Millennium Falcon, which Rey had added herself for missions or as an escape pod.

“Are you ready?” She asked

“Yes.” Finn responded

“Were good to go.” Poe said

“Okay. Dropping in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .” she said.

The pod ship dropped and Poe piloted it to the top of the base. They climbed out of the ship and hid as they searched for an entrance.

“Okay, we’ll go in there.” Poe said.

“Wait!” Finn said

“What!” Poe hissed

“Go in through there and put on one of the storm trooper uniforms. We can then pretend to be on patrol as we search for BB-8.” Finn said

“Will you be able to do that?” Poe asked with concern. He knew that Finn would struggle with wearing the uniform again.

Finn took a deep breath. “I’ll do anything for you and BB-8.” He said with a smiled

Poe kissed him quickly, knowing that they couldn’t waste any time.

“Let’s go!” Poe said

Finn nodded and followed. 

They put on the uniforms and within minutes were walking the corridors of the star base. They neither heard nor found anything for at least twenty minutes. 

“Maybe he isn’t here.” Poe said with a sigh

“I’m sure he is. Who else would wear a black cloak?” Finn pointed out

“Okay, we’ll keep searching.” Poe said with a smile

A while later they heard a high pitched electronic scream. The two storm troopers looked at each other knowing exactly who it was. Poe went to run, but his black boyfriend   
stopped him.

“We have to act the part, stay calm.” Finn said

They walked past the room and saw a tall dark haired boy, dressed all in black standing over the orange and white droid. 

Poe lifted his gun and Kylo Ren turned around and looked at the two white troopers.

“I’m busy torturing this droid, what do you want?” Kylo Ren demanded.

“Captain Phasma told us to watch the prisoner, she wants to speak with you.” Finn said, slipping back into his old skin with uncomfortable ease.

“Fine, what does she want now?” Kylo Ren muttered storming out.

Poe and Finn waited with baited breath till they heard him stomping die away. They shut the door and remover their helmets.

BB-8 beeped happily at his dads’, Poe ran over and hugged his small robot son. 

“I’m so sorry, daddy’s back! I’m never letting you go!” He said

BB-8 beeped in response.

“Poe, grab BB-8, we should get going before Captain Phasma or Kylo Ren catch us.” Finn warned

Poe nodded and undid the straps that held his beloved droid. He put on his helmet and put the droid in a nearby sack. BB-8 beeped angrily, Poe shushed him. They opened the   
doors and walked out the same way they had come in.

Near the doors to where their ship was they saw two troopers identical to their disguises walk toward them.

“I wonder whose ship it is?” one of them said

“I bet it’s The Resistance.” The second said

The first storm trooper sighed

“I wished they’d kill Kylo Ren already,” the second said

“It’s not like the emo kid doesn’t deserve it.” the first one laughed

They saw Finn and Poe with the bag.

“Where are you going?” the first storm trooper asked the pair

“To dispose of this rubbish.” Poe said. He promised himself that he would apologise to BB-8 later.

“Oh we can do that, were heading there now. We can take it for you.” The second suggested

Poe hugged bag into his white armour. “It’s fine, we’ve got this.” He said

The real storm troopers looked suspiciously at the pair for a tense minute.

“We should be going, our patrol finished ten minutes ago.” Finn said

“Aww man, I’m jealous. We just got on patrol,” the second trooper said

“See you around.” The first said as they moved on

“That was close.” Poe said to Finn as they lost their helmets and got in the ship.

Poe handed BB-8 to his boyfriend who beeped slightly agitatedly at Poe.

“I know I’m sorry baby. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Poe said 

“What about me?” Finn said

“You too Finn, I’ll make it up to you somehow.” He said winking at his boyfriend.

Finn blushed and BB-8 beeped, upset that he wasn’t the centre of attention.

Poe flew them back into space, toward the Falcon. 

“Rey, do you read me?” Poe asked. There was static on the line and so Poe asked again.

“Yeah, sorry. Are your ready to dock?” she asked 

“Hell yeah.” Poe said

“Did you get BB-8 back?” she asked. BB-8 beeped and Rey laughed happily. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she said

The space ship docked and BB-8 rolled out happy to be free. Poe and Finn climbed out. Poe enveloped Rey into a huge hug. 

“Thank you!” he said. He then went to talk to his robot son.

“No worries . . .” she said “I’m just glad he’s safe.”

BB-8 beeped happily and Rey and Finn smiled at the ridiculous scene of a man hugging a robot. Finn looked lovingly at Poe who smiled happily.

They flew back to the Resistance base and Leia was waiting with Chewy when they landed.

“Chewy told me everything. Why would you do something so dangerous? you should all know better.” She said

“aaaaarrggh.” Chewbacca said in agreement

“Beep, beep, boop boop, beep.” BB-8 said

“At least you’re back.” General Leia said with a sigh

“I’m General, this was my idea. I put everyone in danger.” Poe confessed

“I went along with it.” Finn said

“And so did I.” Rey said “I’m sorry” she added

General Leia glared at them, but walked away. She didn’t need this shit.

Rey and Chewy soon left as well.

Poe hugged Finn and kissed him passionate. “Our baby is back!” he said

“I’m not letting him out of our sights.” Finn said

Poe smiled and kissed him again. “I love you.” He said

“I love you too.” Finn said

BB-8 beeped and the couple laughed. “Lets’ get you home.” Poe said.

“Beep boop.” BB-8 said, rolling away.

Poe and Finn took hands and walked home as their small robot son rolled in-between them, happy to safe and home again.


End file.
